1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a housing for a portable telephone.
2. Description of the Prior Art
FIG. 1 is a front view showing a conventional portable telephone, FIG. 2 is a right side view of the same, and FIG. 3 is a plan view of the same.
In FIGS. 1 to 3, reference numeral 1 denotes a housing; 2 is a receiver provided internally of a housing; 3 is a voice hole provided in the outer surface of the housing t release sound from the receiver 2 outside the housing; 4 is a microphone provided in the outer surface of the housing to transmit a sound from the outside to the microphone 4; 6 is an externally fixed antenna; and 7 is a connector for connecting and holding the antenna on the housing.
The operation will be described hereinafter. When the telephone is held, the antenna 6 remains mounted on the connector 7, but the antenna 6 may be removed to prevent it from being broken.
When the device is used as a telephone, the antenna is mounted thereon, and the telephone is positioned adjacent the user's ear and mouth to effect conversation.
FIG. 4 is a front view showing a further example of a conventional portable telephone, FIG. 5 is a right side view of the same, and FIG. 6 is a plan view of the same. Parts similar to those shown in FIGS. 1 to 3 are indicated by the same numerals, and duplicate description will be omitted. In FIG. 5, numeral 8 denotes an external antenna which is received in the housing 1. Element 9 is a member for mounting the external antenna 8 to the housing and electrically connecting it thereto. Element 10 is an internal antenna unit contained in the housing 1 and 11 is a change-over switch for switching to and from the internal antenna 10 and the external antenna 8.
The operation of the portable telephone shown in FIGS. 4 to 6 will be described hereinafter. When the telephone is held, the external antenna 8 is inserted into the housing 1 to assume a state of waiting a reception by the internal antenna 10.
When the device is used as a telephone, the external antenna 8 is drawn out of the housing 1, and the change-over switch 11 is switched from the internal antenna unit 10 to the external antenna 8 in association with the aforesaid drawing action. The portable telephone is then positioned adjacent a user's ear and mouth as with a conventional telephone to effect conversation.
The conventional portable telephone is constructed as described above. As illustrated, the distance between the receiver and the microphone is fixed. As the portable telephone is made smaller or more compact for convenience of use, the fixed distance between the receiver and microphone is reduced. This results in either the mouth or the ear being displaced from the receiver or microphone during conversation, thereby making the telephone difficult to use.